


To build a lego house

by LuciusWrites



Series: To be and do [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/LuciusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could he love someone like me?"</p><p>He whispered, looking at his reflection, but it answered not. After a few seconds he ducked his head and regarded his wrists. Silvery lines ran among them, some older than others, all caused by the sharp edge of a blade. The brunette's breathing sped up once more as he tried to not give into the urge, failing eventually. Red mixed with silver, creating a painting of emotions on the canvas of Lindir's wrists. Red eventually overcame silver, but was beaten by black, as that filled his whole vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To build a lego house

He had used hours, if not days or years, to design the little house, the lego house, just to break it down mere moments later. He had wanted it, lost himself in it. The mere sight of his love made his heart stutter. He had tried, he had tried badly. But it would end with him in broken pieces, heart wounded and tears spilled. How many times had he locked himself in his chamber, promising himself he would find another, for he was not good enough for his lord. The Peredhel would never look at him in that way. Yet every time he would think of that, his heart would ache, the scars reopen and his eyes spill a salty wetness. Usually everyone would leave him alone, avoiding the depressing atmosphere that hung around the young minstrel's room. Yet this time a knock was heard, but instead of opening the door the young elf cowered away, wiping at his eyes furiously, trying not to show any signs of weakness, especially not in front of him.

"Lindir? Are you alright?"

His breath hitched in his throat, what was he to say? He could not lie to his lord and love. So he opted to say nothing and instead cowered away even further, his pale hands covering his teary face.

"Lindir, can I come in, please?"

"No!"

Answered Lindir hastily, his voice muffled by his hand, yet still betraying him. His breathing sped up and tears started spilling once more. He did not want his lord to see him in such state, it would hurt both greatly.

"What's wrong?"

Elrond was truly confused. One second he had been conversing with the minstrel, the next the boy had run from the room, on the brink of crying. Quickly the elven lord had followed, to have the door locked right in his face. Baffled he had stood there, contemplating his actions.

"I see. I shall leave you now."

Lindir heard the other straighten up and walk away. He felt relieved, but also heartbroken. He tried to stop the tears and do something useful. Instead he found himself staring across the room, into the mirror that stood there. A pale, brown-haired, red-eyed elf stared back. He made his way over there, so he could touch the cold surface.

"How could he love someone like me?"

He whispered, looking at his reflection, but it answered not. After a few seconds he ducked his head and regarded his wrists. Silvery lines ran among them, some older than others, all caused by the sharp edge of a blade. The brunette's breathing sped up once more as he tried to not give into the urge, failing eventually. Red mixed with silver, creating a painting of emotions on the canvas of Lindir's wrists. Red eventually overcame silver, but was beaten by black, as that filled his whole vision.

As the Perdhel walked away from the door, he couldn't help but worry. It was so unlike Lindir to act as he had done. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, the lord stared at the wall, a sudden feeling in his heart telling him he should return. And so he did, knocked on the door, but didn't get any response. He didn't hear anything either, which concerned the brunette even more. Calling out the minstrel's name, he tried to open the door in anyway possible. Eventually he succeeded by ramming the door of its hinges, but that didn't matter to the half elf, seeing as Lindir's, even paler than usual, body lay on the floor, completely motionless. Quickly the lord knelt down at the elf's side, assessing the damage. The other's wrist was bleeding badly, but that was the only injury he could find. Carefully he placed the brunette on his bed, working quickly to save the elf's life.

The sun shone brightly, at first blocking his view, until he had blinked a few times. He noted that he lay on something soft, his bed, and that there was a, not unpleasant, warmth in his hand. Turning his brown head a little, he looked into the grey eyes of his love, which were quite unreadable, but the elf could imagine what the other would feel. He opened his mouth to say something, to apologise, to explain, but nothing came out, nothing except for a single tear. He needed no words to say what he could with his eyes. His lord could see it all, his soul was an open book. The warmth in his hand disappeared, only to appear again on his cheek, wiping away the tear that had fallen. A kiss was pressed against his brow and he closed his eyes, more tears spilling from his eyes.

"We could never be." "I know." "I am sorry." 

With those words the lord stood and left the room, breaking down the lego house that had never come to be. Words unspilled lay on the brunette's tongue, unwilling to be uttered within the earshot of the other.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Lego House by Ed Sheeran  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot


End file.
